Love and Power
by dizzydreamerr
Summary: This is a Caiana fanfic from the gone series. There are some spoilers for plauge and onwards. Rated M because there is going to be some sex. Please leave a reveiw , I hope you like it, I'll publish the next chapter soon
1. Chapter 1

**This is set when Caine has returned to Perdido Beach in Plague after he was at the island but there are a few bits that don't follow, for example in this we're going to pretend Dekka already told Brianna her feelings and there are no giant bugs about to attack.**

Caine smiled at Diana as she entered the room. She ignored him and walked right past. It felt like she was walking out of the door with his heart. King Caine. He laughed at the irony. He was king, he had everything he wanted; but not the thing he needed. _Diana._Her name sent a shiver through him. He was hopelessly, utterly, pathetically in love with her. It was ridiculous but he yearned for her and their island home like a puppy yearns for its mother. He cursed himself for his stupid power complex. _Diana. _ He screamed and threw a table against the wall as he stormed out.

His blood was boiling, he hated himself, he hated her for making him choose. _Diana_. He could hardly breathe as the red rage clouded his vision and choked him. Then he was there in his path. "SAM!" Caine bellowed. Sam the Hero. Sam had everything. Their mother had kept Sam as a baby and now he was the brave boy who everyone respected. The one in charge with the beautiful, intelligent Astrid who was in his arms right now. It's not fair cried the childish part of his brain. Sam pushed Astrid out the way. "Caine?" Caine let out a cry and threw a car at him but in his rage he missed which gave Sam enough time to roll and aim his deadly hands at Caine. "What do you want Caine?" Sam asked. Caine saw the confusion in his eyes but mainly he saw the fear. The fear he craved, the power he held over people, the sadism that caused him to lose her. _Diana. _"Go to hell!" Caine snarled throwing a telekinetic punch at Sam. This time Sam was quicker and Caine felt a searing pain in his leg that caused him to fall over as Sam went hurtling through the air. By this point a crowd had gathered at a safe distance. Little faces peering curiously at them. Caine could see Edillio considering whether to help Sam or not. Sam hopped forward, his leg bent at an odd angle. Caine was still on the floor, fighting the tears as the pain washed over him. It burned, literally, but it felt good – it stopped him feeling so numb and reminded him he was alive. "Come on, Sammy. Do it. Kill me" he teased, not sure if he wanted him to or not. "DO IT!" he yelled. He saw the crowd stirring and he saw her face. "Diana" he whispered. He saw the confusion in her eyes. He stood up and staggered to the edge of the crowd, away from her accusing looks. All the kids just stared dumbly at him. "Bow to me" he hissed. They stared. "I said, BOW!" he lifted a car as a threat. They all hastily dropped to their knees. "Get out of my way" he spat. They all hurried scrambled to the side and Caine ran out of town.

_Diana. _The pain was becoming unbearable, but not as bad as the way she had looked at him. _Diana. _"Diana" he whispered as tears streamed down his face. "Diana, Diana" he moaned her name as he ran. He ran for an hour, or two, or five, until he saw a pond. He dived in, feeling the pain in his leg decrease. He stayed under until his lungs were screaming. His head surfaced but the rest of his body stayed in the cool water. "Caine?" he whipped around.  
"Dekka?" Stupid lesbian. What was she doing here. "Get lost" he snapped. She stood there. He lifted a rock in the air. "You don't scare me, man" she wasn't bluffing, he could see it in her eyes. She knew he would do it but she didn't care. Just like he'd felt when fighting Sam. He laughed. "What?" asked Dekka guardedly. "You and me, Dekka. We're the same. We both love someone who doesn't love us." She pulled a face.  
"This is about Diana?" he nodded and suddenly she saw the burn on his arm. She was on him, pushing him down. "Did you hurt Sam?" she demanded. Caine tried to smile but his burns were hurting. "Get off me"  
"I said, did you hurt him" she howled.  
"No, he'll live now get off me!" he yelled throwing her with his telekinesis. She caught herself with her own power. "You attacked Sam because Diana won't have sex with you? You're even more childish than I thought."  
"Well I hear you withdrew and snapped at anyone after Brianna rejected you" he saw her recoil like she'd been physically hit. They both sat on the ground, wrapped in their own thoughts. "Why don't you just go back and be happy?" she asked.  
"Why do you care?" he was nervous around Dekka, she was very intimidating.  
"Because you have a chance to be happy with Diana, I don't even have that with Brianna" Caine shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like talking about Dekka and Brianna, it was _weird._ In fact, Dekka in general made him uncomfortable; he wished she'd just go away. He wanted to just be alone and self-pitying, _Diana. _He let the shiver rush through him. He almost forgot about Dekka until her heard a sniffing beside him. She was _crying. _He never thought he would see that in his life. Maybe she wasn't weird. Maybe she really did love Brianna. Unfortunately, crying also made him very uncomfortable. He just sat staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she barked. "Go on, get out of here, go back to Diana" he didn't want to leave, this pool was so cold but Dekka wasn't someone you messed with so he got out. Under the hot Californian sun Caine walked back to Perdido Beach. Back to her. _Diana. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this, that's why it's ****_fan_****fiction**

After an agonising walk Caine stumbled back into town. A few curious faces looked at him but most kids were too busy working and keeping their heads down to even notice him. He found his way to the town hall where Turk was sat in the corner and Penny was sat on his chair.

"Caine" she smiled, enjoying his pain. "Penny" he hissed, pausing for effect, "Move!" he screamed. Suddenly his burns were on fire again. He bellowed in pain and rolled on the floor, trying to extinguish the flames. He knew it was Penny but the pain was so real. _Focus_ he thought to himself. He let of a cry and fired his powers. The burning stopped and Penny was slumped against the wall – out cold. _Stupid bitch._

"Turk! Get rid of her" He commanded with his usual authority. Turk stood staring then blinked.  
"Uh, yeah. Yes Sir."

He slid onto his chair. He wanted to cry but he couldn't, not now he was back in town. _Diana. _How could he win her back. Go back to the island? No that wouldn't work. He had to think. He couldn't just use his usual charisma, he needed something special. He hated her and loved her. If he could feel love in his twisted mind. _Dianna._

The doors burst open and in marched Sam and behind him a scared looking Edillio. Sam threw a sideways glance at the unconscious Penny and ignored her. "What the _hell _was that?" he demanded, "I thought we were supposed to be living in peace. What is it? You're gonna kill me and take over the lake?" he sneered. Caine glowered.  
"Keep your stupid lake Sammy, and I'll keep Perdido Beach."  
"But why did you just attack me?" Sam asked, it sounded silly – almost like he was pleading.  
"None of your business, now go back to your lake." He snapped. Sam could see him getting angry, now wasn't the time to do this. He could see the pain he was in from his burns. Sam had been completely healed by Lana. "I'm not done with you" he warned and stormed back out with Edillo trotting at his heels like a dog.

Sam was still fuming when he entered his boat house. Lana, Dekka and Astrid were there. "Healer, you might want to go down to PB when you get the chance and take a look at Caine, he's burnt pretty bad" she stood up angrily  
"It's not my job to clean up every time one of you two throws a tantrum" she growled and stalked out.

"Are you okay Sam?" asked Astrid and Dekka's eyes echoed her concern.  
"Yeah, Lana healed me earlier. I just don't understand why he flipped like that. We can't keep doing this – people get hurt."  
"I know why he did it" said Dekka quietly.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Brianna as she lopped off the head of a coyote. "The Breeze is too quick for you stupid dog" she enjoyed chasing them. She could kill them straight away if she wanted but there was no fun in that. The coyotes barked in terror. "Yeah, you should be scared of Swift Girl" she yelled and let out a whoop. Coyote blood splattered her face and clothes as she finally finished the last one off. "Take _that_ Darkness" she screamed doing a sort of back flip.

She saw something moving in the distance – more coyotes. She grinned and sped off after them but when she got there, there were no coyotes just, "Diana?"

"So he attacked me just because he was mad about Diana?" Sam clarified. Dekka nodded. Sam hadn't even bothered to ask what Dekka was doing so far out of town, he already knew. She was really cut up about Brianna's rejection. He knew what she missed more than anything was the friendship that the two of them had shared – they'd been like sisters.

"He needs to learn to control his temper, we can't have kids getting hurt all the time" he said, wondering what had happened to the cool, charismatic Caine that had pulled up from Coates Academy what felt like a lifetime ago. But of course he knew what had happened, he'd been injured, starved, been through so much pain to the point he was nearly dead.

The FAYZ had changed them all so Caine wasn't really to blame. "It's still Caine's fault" Astrid said putting a hand on his shoulder. It was like she could read him mind. But she was right of course, she was always right. He felt a pang of sympathy for Caine – the FAYZ would be ten times worse without Astrid. However it was Caine's fault, he was in charge so he couldn't let his feelings rule - something had to be done about it.

That night Caine dreamed about Diana. They were back at Coates – pre-FAYZ. They were sat in Caine's room eating stolen chocolate. His dream was so vivid he could taste the sweetness sticking to his mouth and sliding down his throat. His mouth watered and his stomach grumbled.

In his dream she was so pretty. Her face round, her body slim but not starved. Her hair was long and thick and brown. Her laugh was musical, it made her shine.

Suddenly her laugh stopped and she turned to face him. Her eyes pierced him so he could barely move. She crawled towards him till her face was an inch away from his. He could feel her breath on him. "Caine" she said to him in a nervous half-whisper, "Caine, I love you" he knew he was dreaming but he just wanted to enjoy this moment. He smiled at her, "Me too"  
"Caine" she said, "Come to me. Come to me"

He jerked awake. It was not her voice that said that. It was the Gaiaphage's.

**I hope everyone is enjoying this – please leave a review or some comments so I know what you all want(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this there is no Drake/Brittney thing because it just pisses me off okay there is only Drake.**

"What are you doing here?" Brianna asked, pulling a face. She didn't like Diana much. She was stuck up and at Coates she'd had a reputation for being a slut.

Diana glared at Brianna. She didn't like her. She was stupid and ugly and the only reason anyone paid attention to her was because of her speed. "Why don't you run off somewhere else, _Breeze" _she leered. "Funny name. The Breeze. I would have picked something cooler. Hurricane. Tornado. A breeze is just a bit pathetic."

Brianna did a series of funny turns to demonstrate her super speed. "Laugh all you want Diana" she grinned, "You can't touch The Breeze"

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you all the way out here"

"Why are you?" Diana fired back because she couldn't think of anything clever to say and she wasn't in the mood for Brianna.

Brianna twirled her red machete, "Coyote hunting" she gave a feral grin. "So come on Diana, what's up?"

Diana sighed, Brianna would just keep bugging her.

_Come to me_. Lana shuddered. So did Caine. "You heard it!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Heard what?" he asked gruffly. He let out a groan as Lana healed another burn.

"Don't pretend you can't hear it. It touched you Caine. You can feel it, always." She whispered, her face a millimetre away from his, her breath ragged.

"Yes" he gasped. "What does it want Lana, what does it want?" His voice caught and he stopped himself. What was happening to him? He was falling to pieces. In all the chaos there was only one thing he wanted. "Diana" he muttered.

"What?" asked Lana.

"Nothing" he shrugged. She stared at him and he felt uncomfortable. He realised he was uncomfortable around girls in general. Even Diana. _Especially _Diana. _Diana. _"How do you fight it?" he asked in awe.

"It doesn't scare me, I mean, I nearly died at the beginning of the FAYZ, it was dragged to it by coyotes, I tried to kill it and it tried to kill me and neither of us succeeded" she shrugged, unconsciously mirroring Caine's nonchalant attitude. "I've seen lots of things, nothing scares me anymore" she said, her eyes glazed over.

Caine thought of all the things he'd seen. Four years olds beaten to death for a bottle of ketchup, horrific coyote injuries, six year olds with guns. They were living in hell – what more could The Darkness do to them?

"Well that's the best I can do" she said, standing up. He nodded,

"Thanks" he grunted

"See you round Caine"

_Come to me... _The voice reached him through the darkness, echoing through his head, _come to me… I need you._ He shifted, where was he? _Come to me! _It was more intense, more frantic. The Darkness was scared.

_Come to me_

_I'm coming_ thought Drake.

Caine sat on his chair, shaken by what Lana had said to him. It was true, they had all been through so much, but The Darkness was planning something and so they should all be afraid. _Come to me _it screamed into his head, causing him to flinch. "Go away" he muttered

"What, sir?" asked Turk. Caine hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Nothing Turk. Go get Bug for me will you?" Turk gave an awkward bow and left.

Caine had been getting Bug to spy on Diana, he wanted to know what she was up to.

Turk appeared back in the room, seeming by his self. "Show yourself" growled Caine. Bug appeared. "What's your report?" he asked tersely, he didn't like Bug.

"She walked off out of town after your fight, along the beach a bit and she was crying"

"That's all you have for me? Who did she talk to?"

"Nobody" he stammered, afraid of Caine

"Get out of here, and bring me back something better" he said angrily, dismissing Bug with a wave of his hand.

Drake finally climbed out of the darkness. He cracked his whip hand, it felt good. Drake laughed, a manic laugh. He realized he was in Perdido Beach, in the Plaza. That was odd, why would the bury him? Anyway he had to get out of town.

He walked causually out of the Plaza and he was almost at the edge of town when two kids stop to stare at him. He cracked his whip, killing one instantly. The other one was already off running. Drake considered chasing his but he had to reach the Gaiaphage. "Yeah, you go tell Sammy that I'm back!" Drake yelled to the kid and cracked his whip which cause the child to stumble.

_Come to me_

_Oh I'm coming_, thought Drake.

He wandered round, deciding to follow the coastline so he didn't get lost. He'd always coyotes to guide him to the mineshaft before and now he wasn't quite sure where it was. Never mind, he knew he was heading in the right direction.

He saw a person on the horizon. They were too slow to be Brianna and as he got closer he realized it was a girl so not Caine or Sam. Maybe it's that stupid bitch Astrid, he thought gleefully. As he drew closer he saw it was even better than Astrid.

A cold fear clung to her insides as Drake sauntered over to her, grinning a sick, perverse grin. "No", she gasped, "You're dead".

"No Caine to save you now, is there?" he was toying with her. He saw her eyes dart frantically around looking for a way to get away but there wasn't one. He enjoyed the helplessness in her eyes, the power he held over her.

He saw her suddenly mask her fear, "Running to our master like a good little dog are we Drake? Well, if the Gaiaphage calls you'd better hurry." She gave a sarcastic smile.

"Shut up, bitch" he snarled and he whipped her. She let out an involuntary cry and he saw the pain across her eyes. This was going to be fun.

Bug burst into the room, visible, his eyes filled with fear. "What?" asked Caine. Bug stood catching his breath for a few seconds. "Drake" he gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you're liking this, please leave like a review/comment :D  
P.S this chapter is a bit rude – fair warning. **

Caine ran in a blind panic. Drake, it was impossible, Caine had watched him die. But now he had Diana. _Diana._ He cursed himself, he should have stayed on the island where they were both happy and safe. Why did he ever come back to Perdido Beach?

Caine burst through the door of Sam's house boat. He was sat with Astrid, Dekka and Orc. Sam groaned inwardly as Caine entered. What now?

"Sam" he gasped, clutching the wall. "It's Drake, with Diana." He could barely breathe. Sam could see the terror in his eyes. He felt it inside himself too. He felt Drake's whip on his back. He could see Drake's glinting eyes and feel the urine soaking into his trousers.

He could feel the panic threaten to choke him. An unkillable Drake.

"Sam, we have to go" Caine demanded. Sam swallowed.

"Okay uh, Orc, go find Breeze and tell her to meet us on the road, then come straight back here. Dekka I want you to go find Edillio and tell him what's happened. I want you both to be on the lookout for anything dangerous. If you see Drake get everyone's boat into the middle of the lake."

He looked at Caine who nodded, showing his approval. He saw an angry look on Dekka's face. "I want to fight" she almost pleaded, sounding hurt.

He couldn't let Dekka fight, her power was practically useless against someone like Drake – but he understood why she wanted to fight, "Dekka, I need you here to keep everyone safe. I won't let anything happen to Brianna, I promise you" he said trying to convince in with his eyes.

After a moment she nodded as a single tear rolled down her face. "Thank you Dekka, stay safe" he said as he hugged her.

He went over and gave Astrid a kiss. "I love you" he murmured, "Listen, you can't let everyone know about Drake – we need control. I'll be back soon" he assured her.

"I love you too" she said back. "Sam…"

"I'll be fine, I have Caine and Brianna"

"No, Sam. Look at me. You can beat him. Last time he just had an advantage but this time you have all the advantages. Remember, he's scared of you" she kissed him again.

Drake laughed as she screamed. He couldn't believe his luck. He hated Diana more than anyone. His whip lashed and she cried out again. "What, no sarcastic comment?" he asked as he whipped her twice. Her head rolled back as she gasped. The pain, it was like a white hot iron. Suddenly he grabbed her head and pulled her hair back, putting his face a hairs breadth from hers.

Her eyes were so full of fear, it was beautiful. "P-please" she stuttered. He could see the pain in her eyes. It felt so good to hurt her. But it wasn't enough. This had broken Sam but Diana was stronger. He pushed her down so her back was on the ground and straddled her waist. He slowly reached his arm up her top until he reached her breast. "No, Drake" she screamed, but that only made it better. "Drake, please" all her willpower had gone and she was terrified. He could feel her thrashing underneath him, it was ecstasy. He removed her top, grinning at the sight. She cried and begged him, "No, no, Drake" she whimpered. He began to unbutton his own trousers.

His head was suddenly unattached to his body. Brianna stood over him, wielding her machete. "That's not very nice, is it Drake?" she asked. Drake's head quickly reattached itself. "Caine is not going to be happy when he sees this, is he?" they both looked at Diana. She was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Drake flicked his whip at Brianna but she was already twenty feet away. "You can't catch the Breeze, Drakey boy" she cackled. Drake had to think. He had to get away before Sam and Caine but how to get away from Brianna? He hated her for the fear she caused him.

He realized that her speed was also her weakness and ran for the forest before she knew what he was doing. He clambered amongst the tree roots, she couldn't get him here. "Come and get me Breeze" he called, braver than he felt. Sam and Caine's powers would still work fine in here, all she had to do was keep track of him.

A noise made him spin around. "Pack Leader?" he asked. The coyote grunted.

"What is whip hand doing here?" he gargled.

"Swift Girl is out there" Drake pointed out.

"Swift Girl kill many coyote's" Pack Leader said.

"Don't you want revenge, or are you a coward Pack Leader?" Drake taunted. By now the whole pack had gathered, Drake counted eight. They were all howling and ready to go.

"Pack will kill Swift Girl" he grunted.

"Go then Pack Leader, but leave that other girl, she's mine" Park Leader understood the threat and with a quick bark he ran off with the pack yapping behind him.

Brianna saw something moving. She couldn't chase Drake into the forest, she'd trip and die. "Come out you coward!" she yelled. She saw a movement again and heard… barking?

Suddenly the pack was there, snarling coyotes with dripping mouths. "You should have learnt, Pack Leader, you don't mess with Swift Girl" she bared her teeth in a feral grin. She quickly decapitated on coyote and ran out of the way.

As she decapitated a second, two coyotes grabbed her arm. She cried in pain and tried to run but now all six coyotes were on her. Pack Leader stood over her. "Swift Girl will die now" he growled.

His head burst into flame. Her heart leapt, _Sam!_ "Bright Hands!" came the alarmed calls of the coyotes. Sam quickly killed the remaining coyotes and ran to Brianna.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She nodded but she was pale, she'd lost a lot of blood. "Where's Drake?"

She shook her head, "He got away, through the forest, you won't catch him now. I'm sorry Sam"

He pulled her up and walked over to Caine. He tried to avoid staring at Diana but he couldn't help it. She was half naked with angry whip marks all over her body.

"Caine…" Sam began.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Caine screamed into the air. "YOU HEAR ME DRAKE, IF I EVER CATCH YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!" he roared. Suddenly he broke off and he was sobbing.

"We need to get her to Lana" Sam said quietly, but he could see that they couldn't move Diana, and Brianna wasn't in good shape to walk back. "I'll go get Lana, you three stay here and don't die" he said as he set off.

Brianna laid on the ground and Caine wept over Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana kept slipping in and out of consciousness. She would wake up and the pain would burn all over her body but she couldn't scream or move, she couldn't even open her eyes. She laid there in agony until she fell unconscious again. She didn't know how much time passed.

She was vaguely aware that Caine was with her, holding her in his arms. She thought that she could hear Brianna's voice occasionally.

Brianna groaned as Lana healed her. "There you go Brianna, all better" Lana grinned. She liked Brianna, she did what she wanted. She took longer to heal Diana, Drake had really messed her up, she stayed asleep the whole time. Probably for the best.

There was a rush of wind and Brianna was stood there cocky as ever. "Brianna" cried Dekka, her face stained with tears, she rushed up and hugged her. Brianna resisted for a second then hugged her friend back. "Glad you're okay" Sam said.

"Yeah, you don't get rid of The Breeze that easily" she gave her usually cocky grin. Sam laughed, Brianna's permanent cheer and positive attitude rubbed off on all of them.

"How's Diana?" Astrid asked. That caused a sombre mood to fall over them.

"I don't know, I left. Lana was healing her but she looked pretty bad. Drake really hated her" Brianna answered.

Astrid looked scared. Sam knew why, it could just have easily been her. Drake hated Diana but he hated Astrid just as much. Sam pulled her close to him, pressing her head into his chest. Her hair smelled of strawberries. "I love you" he whispered. She nuzzled deep into his chest.

"I'm done" Lana announced, slumping wearily against a rock. Diana's eyes fluttered open.

She croaked something unintelligible. "What?" Caine asked, stroking her hair.

"Water" she whispered.

"Water, Lana?" he said. Lana handed him a bottle and he pressed it to her lips. She drank until it was all gone and Lana threw her and angry look.

"Uh, thank you, Healer" Caine said nervously to Lana, trying to avoid a fight. Lana relaxed,

"I'd best be off, no doubt I have plenty of cases at the hospital to sort.

_Come to me_

They both flinched but said nothing.

"See you round, Caine"

"Goodbye Healer."

"Got any food?" Diana asked. Caine shook his head, smiling through the kissed her forehead. "I'm so tired Caine" she admitted, closing her eyes.

"Can you stand?" he asked her. She leaned on his arms for support but it was obvious that she was too tired and she fell back down. He began to weep.

"Caine?"

"I'm so sorry, Diana. I'm sorry for everything; I wish I'd never left the island. I should have listened to you, you were right. Diana, please, forgive me. I love you but I got arrogant and now you're hurt, I love you so much Diana." He was crying so much he couldn't see. It shocked Diana, she hadn't realised how much he care.

_Come to me_

"SHUT UP!" Caine roared, "You want me to come?" he screamed at the sky, "I'll destroy you, I hate you, leave me alone" Diana realised the Darkness was talking to him, that was reason to be scared.

She put her hand to his face, he held it there. His tears were beginning to drip down her arm but he didn't let her go – he was never letting her go again. He pulled her in to him, press her head against his chest. He traced her bare back with his fingers – her top was in tatters on the floor – and marvelled at Lana's work, there was no evidence that she had been touched by Drake.

She was crying, he couldn't hear her but she was trembling against him, tears dripping onto his torso. He could have stayed there forever, holding her, feeling her body against his. She was perfect – even now that she was starve and broken, she was still perfect. He ached for her, he wanted her more than anything.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of pain and fear. It was like being stabbed in the heart, he couldn't bear to see her like that. Their emotions were taking control, they both forgot that she was mad at him as he lowered his face and pulled her into a kiss.

Drake scrambled in the heat, across the desert. Stupid Brianna, he hated her, and Caine, and Sam. He would kill them all once he reached the Darkness. He was hastily making his way to where he thought the mineshaft was. He was almost crushed with defeat but then he remembered the look on Diana's face. He could see her body shaking, he could hear her cries of pain, the way she had begged him. The arousal he had felt from his utter control of her. The way her breasts had looked and felt. The memory was turning him on again, he'd never felt like that before. Oh the things he would do to her, and Astrid. "I'm coming, master" Drake whispered to himself.

She floated gently by his side, he was carrying her with his telekinesis. That kiss had been better than he'd ever imagined it, it was at that moment he realised that she loved him too. She had fallen back asleep now. She looked so pretty, so innocent. He couldn't see her tortured eyes, when they were closed she was peaceful. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her and kissed her cheek. She stirred but didn't wake.

"I love you" he smiled, closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS THE MAIN REASON FOR THE M RATING SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT OR ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16 *I mean 11*THEN GET OUT. Everyone else enjoy :D**

Diana woke to find Caine sat by her bed. He smiled awkwardly, not making eye contact, as he handed her some water and a plate with some artichoke and fish on it.

"Thanks" she said, also avoiding eye contact, as she wolfed down the food. Yesterday they had both confessed their feelings for each other. Neither of them had been in a good state of mind but they couldn't take back what had happened.

He sat on the bed with her. "Caine" she began. He didn't want to talk, he felt exposed, weak, like he'd shown her everything. "Look, yesterday-" she was cut off by him kissing her.

It was the only thing he could think of to shut her up, plus he'd been dying to do it since yesterday.

She was startled and pulled away. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. She was tired and beaten and scared and the only thing that she was sure of was Caine and his love for her. His deep brown eyes told her all she needed to know.

As she stared at him she realised how much she loved this handsome, charismatic boy. She wanted him, she had a sudden desire as she looked at his muscular frame.

She leaned back into him as his gently brushed her lips with his own, thinking that she would never tire of kissing him. He put his hand around the back of her head and drew her closer. His fingers wrapped around her hair as he tried to pour all his feelings into that kiss.

Their kiss became deeper, more passionate; they both hungered for each other. Caine began to softly move his kisses downwards, tracing her jaw line, her neck, her collar bone with his mouth. She arched backwards, encouraging him to keep going. He stopped for a second to pull his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

He pressed his body against hers, letting himself touch every inch of her. She ran her hands up his muscular back which made him exhale with pleasure. His hands ran down her chest to her t-shirt which he pulled over her head. He grinned at the sight of her topless, it was the best thing he'd ever seen. He wanted her so bad.

He then pushed her down so her back was pinned against the bed and continued to kiss her. The both gasped at the feeling of skin on skin. He loved the feeling of her beneath him. Caine's hands gently massaged her breasts. He let his mouth trail down to them and he teased her with his tongue. She let out a quiet moan and allowed herself to enjoy the sensation. His hands started rubbing harder on them and it felt good. Her moans became louder as the intensity increase. He squeezed her breasts and sucked on her nipples. He could feel her wriggling underneath him as he toyed with her.

Caine felt a bulge growing in his trousers, she was so soft and delicate and beautiful. When she moaned it was such a big turn on, knowing that he could please her. He moved his mouth down to her stomach as she continued to moan softly, causing his bulge to grown even bigger.

He slowly pulled her trousers off whilst simultaneously moving his tongue down to her thigh. He spread her legs wide and caressed the inside of her thigh. He had to control himself as he heard her moans getting more desperate.

She wanted him so much, she just wanted him to do it. To fuck her. She didn't want it to be like in the movies she had watched, she just wanted him here and now.

After an agonisingly long time he moved his mouth _there. _Diana grasped his hair and let out whimpers, it was ecstasy. Pleasure ran through her whole body, she shook and whimpered as his tongue played with her. He swirled it around as she ground her hips against him. He smiled at the pleasure he was giving to her as her pleasure increase his own. He kept going, getting faster and harder until she couldn't take it anymore. She cried out. her whole body spasmed and trembled as she orgasmed.

Caine grinned and pushed himself up. His lips found hers as she ran her fingers through his hair and across his chest. Everywhere she touched left a burning trail. Without breaking away he pulled down his trousers which had become extreme restricting.

He stroked himself, feeling more pleasure than he'd ever felt before, trying to control his desires. He started to lower himself between her legs but he could feel her tense beneath him. Despite her reputation at Coates, he knew she was a virgin.

He liked her best like this, that smart girl act gone. Right now she was just being herself and he loved her so much.

"It's okay," he soothed whilst stroking her hair, "Relax, I'll be gentle" he promise. She nodded and he slowly lowered himself between her legs. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her. A sharp pain spiked through her.

He gave her a moment to become accustomed to him before he began to slowly thrust backwards and forwards. With each thrust Diana let out a cry of pleasure, it felt so good. With each thrust he was getting faster and more powerful. They were both breathing hard and sweating almost immediately. They had both waited so long for this, to show their feelings to each other, to love each other and give the other one pleasure.

Diana was shaking, her whole body alive, a shiver racked her with every thrust. Caine was in heaven, every one of her moans made the feeling ten times better. Each thrust sent shock waves coursing through his body, he could feel himself about to come, he couldn't wait any longer. With one last powerful thrust, Caine release into her, groaning as he did. Her back arched and she let out a cry as she joined him in a second orgasm – more powerful than the first.

He slowly pulled out of her which cause her to let out a quiet gasp. She was still shaking, they were both breathless. He couldn't believe it as he looked down at her. Diana, his Diana. She loved him and he loved her. The feeling was better than anything he could have imagined.

Her head rested on his chest, which she stroked with her index finger. He couldn't keep his hands off her and continued to touch her all over, amazed that she was here – afraid to let her go. Occasionally she would let out another soft, erotic moan – sending a shiver down his spine.

Eventually he stopped to let her sleep. She used his body as a pillow and he wrapped his arm protectively around her slim waist. This moment was utterly perfect. _Diana._ After everything they'd been through here they were. Both of them alive, both of them together. Against all the odds Caine had found happiness in the FAYZ. Nothing could disturb that.

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_Come to me – I need you_

**Oh my God I can't believe I let people read that. Eek! I hope everyone like it .**


End file.
